Too Far (tłumaczenie)
by Meg-Helix
Summary: za autorką: Au post war 6 rok - Albus posuwa się za daleko i Harry ma tego dość.[Napisane] po przeczytaniu kilku angstowych marriage-law ficków. To drabble dało mi dużo satysfakcji przy pisaniu [a mi przy tłumaczeniu :)]


Too Far by FalconLux

Mówi się o przekładach, że dokładne nie są piękne, a piękne nie są dokładne…. Coś w tym jest. Wystarczy spojrzeć na stronę Polskie przekłady wiersza "The Raven" Edgara Allana Poe. Widziała oryginał i jego 7 polskich tłumaczeń… Wszystkie były piękne. :)

Nie jestem tak ambitna by tworzyć więcej niż jedną wersję tego tekstu i pragnę uprzedzić, że na osi Piękne – Dokładne celowałam mniej więcej w środek (możliwe, że po drodze znosiło mnie na różne strony). :)

Wobec tego miłej zabawy i jeszcze jedno:

Muszę się zgodzić z autorką tego zacnego ficka (FalconLux), ponieważ, ja również…

Disclaimer: Nie posiadam nic, jest to bardzo smutny fakt, który muszę zgodnie z prawem ujawnić Wam wszystkim…

\- Albusie – rzekł Harry lodowato, ignorując najeżoną Panią Weasley i jej wysyczaną reprymendę o używanie imienia dyrektora. – Jeśli mi to zrobisz, to stracę resztki szacunku, jaki mam dla Ciebie.

\- Harry, rozumiesz, że teraz nie widzisz tego w tym świetle, ale to naprawdę jest najlepsza rzecz, jaka może Cię spotkać.

\- Nie. - Harry kontynuował tym samym lodowatym tonem – To nie jest najlepsze, co może mnie spotkać. Jeśli rzeczywiście masz zamiar zmusić mnie do zawarcia małżeństwa bez miłości, _Albusie_ , to od tej chwili uważam Cię za wroga.

Albus westchnął ciężko.

\- Harry rozumiem, że nie spodziewałeś się tego wszystkiego, ale to nie powód by tak dramatyzować. Wszystko jest już ustalone. Musisz postąpić zgodnie z postanowieniami kontraktu, albo stracisz swoją magię. A wiem, że tego byś nie chciał, Harry.

Harry przytaknął w myślach i zwrócił się do Weasley'ów.

\- Cóż, Albus jasno przedstawił jakie jest jego stanowisko w tej sprawie. A co z Wami? Naprawdę chcecie, by wasza córka poślubiła człowieka, który jej nie kocha? Kogoś, kto ledwo znosi jej widok? Bo tak właśnie będzie wyglądało nasze wspólne życie, jeśli ona zmówi się z Wami by odebrać mi możliwość dokonania wyboru.

\- Harry, jesteś teraz zbyt młody. – upomniała Pani Weasley. – Z czasem ją pokochasz. Wszyscy kochają Ginny.

Harry dał sobie z nią spokój i skupił się na Arturze, który westchnął lekko i odwrócił wzrok. Winny zaniechania.

\- Ginevro? – zaczął Harry – To jest Twoja ostatnia szansa.

\- Zgadzam się z mamą, Harry. – Powiedziała delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Będziemy szczęśliwi. Zobaczysz.

Harry powędrował wzrokiem po osobach zgromadzonych w pokoju i pokręcił głową. Po chwili cicho przemówił.

\- Albusie, Molly, Arturze… Nigdy nie miałem żadnej rodziny, którą bym pamiętał. Odkąd zjawiłem się w czarodziejskim świecie, to wy byliście moją rodziną. Cóż wy oraz Syriusz z Remusem, ale oni już nie żyją. Biorąc pod uwagę co Pettigrew zrobił moim rodzicom, naprawdę myślałem, że rozumiem czym jest zdrada. Myliłem się. _To_ , co robicie _teraz_ jest zdradą.

Czuł się odrętwiały i dziwnie spokojny kiedy, wstając z krzesła, tak spoglądał na ludzi, którzy stanowili najbliższą rodziny rzecz, jaką miał kiedykolwiek. Na ludzi, którzy właśnie złamali mu serce tak, jak tylko najbliżsi są w stanie je złamać.

\- Kiedy jest ślub? – zapytał.

\- Dzień przed twoimi urodzinami, mój chłopcze. – Albus miał czelność spojrzeć na niego z tym jego cholernym błyskiem w oku.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej, Harry. – wtrąciła Molly – Zobaczysz. Niedługo naprawdę będziemy rodziną.

Harry potrząsnął głową i skierował się do drzwi. Otworzył je, zatrzymał się i ponownie na nią spojrzał.

\- Nigdy nie będziemy rodziną, Molly. Nigdy. – Wyszedł nim ktokolwiek mógł odpowiedzieć.

Harry Potter zniknął z Hogwartu tego samego dnia. Nie zjawił się na ślubie. Nie miało to znaczenia, bo na godzinę przed ceremonią Ginny Weasley potknęła się na schodach w Norze i upadła łamiąc śmiertelnie kark. Oczywiście kontrakt małżeński został anulowany i nie było dość czasu by wdrożyć nowy plan przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Harry'ego.

Minęło 10 lat zanim Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył skontaktował się z kimkolwiek. Wiadomość przyszła w postaci widokówki z palmami i napisem:

 _Voldemort,_

 _Gratuluję z powodu koronacji. Zgotuj tym skurwysynom piekło._

 _Harry Potter_


End file.
